


Finally

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in that moment I realized that I didn’t want anything else but protect her, and I promised myself that I would never let any stupid person hurt her again, never, and I would be the one who would make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

TOBIN'S POV

We just finished morning training, the third training that we had had back in camp again. We were going back to the locker room and suddenly Alex appeared by my side hugging me by the shoulders.

-You did great today, Tobs- She whispered into my ear and went inside chuckling. I sighed and smiled.

Everything on her was perfect, everything but that ring on her left hand _but it could be perfect too_ I thought to myself _if it was me who had put it on it_. Yeah, Alex Morgan was so perfect and was married; my best friend in the world, who I was completely in love with, was in love with her husband _until death separates them._

Many of our teammates used to say that Alex felt the same way about me, that she loved me too but we never had the courage to do something about it, and that’s why she got married. I always laughed at myself just for considering that silly possibility. _Don’t be stupid Tobin_

We took a shower and went to the dining room for the dinner, but Alex never showed up. In the middle of the dinner, she appeared, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying and everyone noticed it, but no one said anything about it. We finished eating and made our way to our rooms, but I saw Alex walking to the game room, so I decided to follow her.

I opened the door carefully without making any noise and heard the TV so I walked ahead and found her lying in the couch, under a blanket, staring at nothing. She wasn’t even paying attention to the TV, and obviously she didn’t realize that I was there.

-Lex- I tried to keep my voice low so she didn’t get scared, but it didn’t work. She suddenly came back to reality and looked at me surprised, but that expression didn’t last long and in matter of seconds she looked sad again.

– Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you

-I don’t think you should be here…- She whispered and then took a breath- But me neither, so why don’t you come here and sit down.

I smiled and took a sit by her side. We were in silence, just staring at the TV, without really putting attention, it wasn’t a problem of course, silences with Alex were never uncomfortable or awkward. But then I turned to see her and saw a tear running down her cheek.

-Hey- I got closer to her and wiped the tear softly with my thumb. She chuckled softly and looked down at her hands- Alex, what’s going on?

-It’s nothing- She looked away, her voice was more hoarse than usual. I caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

-It doesn’t seem like nothing. Is… Servando?

 Her eyes suddenly found me when I said that and then she closed the space between us hugging me and resting her head on my chest. I just held her tightly, close to me and kissed her head.

-Could you stay with me tonight?

-You know I would do anything that you ask me to do, Lex.

I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she smiled lightly, making me smile too. _God, how can she be so perfect?_

-We had a fight… it’s like the sixth this week… he… he is not what it seems, you know? I’m tired of this Tobin; I’m tired of fake promises, tired of him telling me that it won’t happen again.

-That what won’t happen again?- She didn’t answer and I just thought the worst. I closed my eyes and tried to keep a calm voice. – Alex… he... hit you?

-I just don’t want to be close of him- She avoided my question so I asked again- I swear I would never let anything like that happen. But damn, it’s not that easy when it happens to you.

A sob escaped from her chest and she moved away turning her back to me. I hugged her from behind, and put my chin in her shoulder.

-I would never hurt you, you know? - She interlaced our fingers, keeping me close. I could feel her shortness of breath because she was trying so hard not to burst into tears. – Alex, I would never ever hurt you. _If you’d give me a chance_

-I never needed anyone this much. Just tell me that you will stay and I won’t ask for anything else. That’s all I need. – I took her chin and carefully turned her to me so I could look at her eyes again, we were both facing each other, our foreheads together; we both knew what we wanted in that moment, but there was no need to rush.

-I will stay with you today, tomorrow, every time that you need me. I don’t want to leave you.

More tears appeared in her eyes and I wiped them again to hug her after, and she closed her arms around my neck. I hated to see her like that, broken when she always had been the strong version of Alex freaking Morgan. But in that moment I realized that I didn’t want anything else but protect her, and I promised myself that I would never let any stupid person hurt her again, never, and I would be the one who would make her happy. Her breathing was normal again and we separated a little. This time she got closer to me, slowly, as testing the waters, took my hand and I felt her shaking.

-What are you scared of, Lex?

-This…- She whispered still close to me- I'm afraid of my feelings , fear of ruining everything; afraid that you do not feel the same way ...-

At the end her voice turned into a barely audible whisper.

_Damn Tobin, come on, just kiss her, show her all the love that you’ve been holding back._

I closed the gap between us and kissed her softly, she sighed and I felt her yet shaky hands in my waist. It was a shy and slow kiss.

-I swear I’m not going to hurt you, trust me.- I said against her lips and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was deeper, but still shy, I felt her hands hold to my neck tighter and I laid her softly in the couch without losing contact with her. I caressed her waist and abs with one hand while the other was stroking her cheek softly. I knew that with any other person, things would have been different and that kiss and touching would have led to something else, but Alex was special and we both knew that anything would happen that night.

We ended the kiss slowly and we stood close for a few moments without saying a word, just looking into each other’s eyes. I shifted myself so I could lay down in the couch and Alex could lay her head in my chest. The room was cold and Alex was shaking a little so she covered us with the blanket and I hold her in my arms, kissing her forehead.

-Are you going to leave?

 Her voice was a whisper and her eyes were closed.

-No Lex, I will stay here all night. I need to know that you are all right and safe; I want to hold you until you stop feeling cold and fear - I let out a shaky sigh - I promise you that, while I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you again.

_I love you Alex. I love you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, let me know if it did :)
> 
> Also follow me in tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mdbross 
> 
> Thank you guys :3


End file.
